Dispensers for dispensing a paper roll are well known in the art. For example EP 2 586 349 A1 discloses a dispenser having a housing for accommodating the paper roll and having a support axis for rotatably supporting the paper roll. Further, a brake shoe is provided having a contact surface abutting at a face side of the paper roll and inducing a brake force preventing rotation of the paper roll due to its rotational inertia after a desired length of a paper web has already been dispensed.